Apenas eu
by Paris Blackwood
Summary: Já se passavam três dias desde que Constantine havia feito a barba pela última vez. O exorcista saía de casa somente para comprar mais uísque, e cigarros. Pedia comida chinesa ou algum sanduíche pelo telefone mesmo, quando tinha fome. Não tinha a menor vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, até receber a visita de Balthazar.


**_In the very dephts of Hell, do not demons love one another?  
_**_Anne Rice_

Tomou mais um gole da bebida amarga, sentindo o uísque descer queimando pela sua garganta. Puro, sem gelo. A garrafa, aberta naquela noite mesmo, já estava na metade. E John Constantine em um mau humor do cão.

Duas semanas atrás, Constantine havia encontrado a garota perfeita. Uma ruiva de longos fios lisos e acobreados, a franja desfiada caindo sempre displicente por cima dos olhos amendoados, cor de âmbar. Sardinhas delicadas se espalhavam pelas suas bochechas proeminentes e pelo nariz reto, estendendo-se até os ombros e as costas, descendo escassas pelos ombros, pontilhando a pele branca e macia. Ela usava um vestido alvo e solto, amarrado na cintura como uma túnica, e os cabelos presos em uma traça frouxa. Nos braços, um monte de pulseiras com vários tons de dourado, e um camafeu de marfim pendendo de uma corrente envelhecida em seu pescoço. Linda como uma boneca. Linda, mas com um segredo escondido sob a aparência inofensiva: uma bruxa.

John a conheceu enquanto investigava a procedência de um curioso artefato, que estava em posse do último mestiço imundo que o exorcista deportara direto para o Inferno. Era um bracelete dourado em forma de serpente, cheio de detalhes minuciosos e bem trabalhados, com uma grande pérola encrustada na cabeça da cobra. Uma bela joia, de fato. Mas Constantine podia sentir uma aura sombria e misteriosa em torno do objeto, como se ele emanasse pura magia, e magia negra. John tinha certeza que conseguiria vende-lo a Meia Noite por um bom preço, só que antes precisava estar ciente do que se tratava. Afinal, não queria ser acusado pelo mago de vender objetos falsos ou amaldiçoados de novo. Da última vez, o Papa havia ficado furioso, e lidar com a ira de Meia Noite nunca era algo fácil.

Depois de falar com alguns dos seus contatos, o moreno chegou até ela. Uma bruxa, como diziam nas ruas entre vozes abafadas. Uma bruxa que sabia tudo sobre joias, ela mesma possuidora de uma coleção de fazer inveja. Guardada na sua própria casa e protegida avidamente pela legião de espíritos sob os seus domínios. Constantine só não esperava que a sua bruxa se parecesse tanto com uma _princesa_. John ficou encantado pela beleza exótica e irresistível da garota, e pelo seu enorme conhecimento sobre o oculto, a despeito da sua aparência tão jovem. Ela jamais disse seu nome, mas explicou ao exorcista que o bracelete de cobra pertencera a uma maga, adepta do vodu haitiano. Podia sentir isso, só de segurar a peça entre os dedos. A serpente representava Damballa, o mais importante entre os deuses do vodu. De acordo com a ruiva, a cor dessa entidade era o branco, e por isso a pérola encrustada. Aquele era um objeto poderoso, consagrado em um altar a _Damballa nan flambo, _com fogo, sangue e ouro_._ Não estava amaldiçoado, porém, não poderia ser usado por qualquer pessoa. Apenas um mago de poder igual ou superior ao da feiticeira que fora a sua primeira dona seria capaz de controla-lo. John agradeceu as informações e tentou pagar pelo serviço, só que a ruiva se recusou a receber qualquer quantia. Ele achou estranho, mas não reclamou.

O exorcista tornou a encontra-la na boate do Meia Noite algum tempo depois, curiosamente no mesmo dia em que Constantine procurou o bruxo para negociar a venda do bracelete. Quando a viu, sentada sozinha em um dos bancos próximos ao balcão do bar, John pensou que talvez o encontro com o mago pudesse esperar. Na hora que a ruiva acenou para ele, o moreno teve certeza. Foi sentar-se com ela, ofereceu uma bebida e engataram logo uma conversa. Na casa noturna, ela parecia deslocada, com um vestidinho branco e botas marrons em um estilo meio _country_, na cintura um cinto fino do mesmo tom. Completamente _estranha_, entre demônios vestindo ternos negros ou trajes de couro e as súcubos com suas roupas sensuais. Embora isso não parecesse incomodá-la, os dois acabaram seguindo juntos para o apartamento do moreno. Ela falou sobre a infância em uma família grande, vivendo no sul dos Estados Unidos com seus muitos irmãos, e sobre a sua experiência com o vodu haitiano. Contou a respeito das lendas de Nova Orleans e descreveu a cidade inteira para o exorcista. Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, ela não ficou assustada ou surpresa quando John lhe falou dos seus encontros com criaturas sinistras, incluindo o próprio Lúcifer. Ou quando ele mencionou os exorcismos, os rituais e o seu estreito contato – às vezes estreito _demais_ – com anjos, demônios e mestiços. Ela achou fascinante. John descobriu que era bom falar com uma pessoa que não o considerava louco ou perigoso, só para variar. Os dois se beijaram e terminaram a noite juntos, entre os lençóis, amando-se como um casal de apaixonados.

Na manhã seguinte, a ruiva havia desaparecido, junto com o bracelete.

Desde então, John vinha passando os últimos dois ou três dias trancado em seu apartamento, tendo por companhia apenas o uísque. Puro, sem gelo. Forte. Era a única coisa que o distraía da falta que sentia da ruiva. Por uma noite, John acreditou que pudesse ter encontrado alguém que o compreendesse. Alguém com quem ele pudesse, quem sabe, ter um relacionamento de verdade. Pelo menos não teria que mentir para ela. A garota também era praticante de magia e sensitiva, estava acostumada com a vida que John levava. Estava acostumada com espíritos, demônios cruéis, anjos arrogantes e casas mal assombradas. Ele não a colocaria em perigo, ela saberia se proteger. E na cama... John poderia dizer que os dois se entenderam muito bem. Ela era perfeita. Mas a moça estava interessada apenas no bracelete. Bem feito, resmungou o exorcista consigo mesmo, quem mandou confiar em uma bruxa? E pensar que nem mesmo soubera o nome dela.

Já se passavam três dias desde que Constantine havia feito a barba pela última vez. O exorcista saía de casa somente para comprar mais uísque, e cigarros. Pedia comida chinesa ou algum sanduíche pelo telefone mesmo, quando tinha fome. O seu paletó negro estava jogando de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá velho da sala e a camisa social estava aberta e amarrotada. A gravata pendia esquecida no encosto da cadeira. John estava fumando como nunca, mais de dois maços por dia, e dormindo muito pouco. As olheiras e a barba por fazer davam ao exorcista um ar deplorável, entretanto, o moreno não conseguia realmente se importar. A coisa mais interessante que aconteceu naquele tempo foi exatamente a sua porta ser aberta com força, arrombada mesmo, batendo na parede da sala com um baque alto e estridente. Constantine, largado na mesa da cozinha, ergueu os olhos do seu copo apenas para encontrar a figura imponente de Balthazar o encarando da entrada. É claro que o seu apartamento era protegido por toda a sorte de encantamentos contra invasores. Entretanto, o problema com esse tipo de feitiço era que, quando você abria uma exceção para alguém, essa pessoa – ou criatura – tornava-se imune a eles. E você ficava _vulnerável_. John já havia convidado Balthazar para entrar em sua casa antes, de forma que o seu escudo mágico não tinha mais qualquer efeito sobre o mestiço. Droga. O exorcista precisava mesmo consertar aquilo, algum dia desses.

Balthazar vestia o terno caro de sempre, mas não estava com o seu habitual ar arrogante e cínico, ou o sorrisinho pretensioso nos lábios. Ele estava irritado de verdade, como John nunca o vira antes. Caminhou até a mesa em poucos minutos, movendo-se com um charme sensual pelo apartamento pequeno. O moreno o observou em silêncio, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas em sinal de interrogação. Balthazar estancou na frente dele, em pé, olhando-o de cima. Estendeu a mão e apanhou o copo de uísque, levando até os lábios e tomando, de uma vez, os últimos goles da bebida. Em seguida, deixou-o sobre a mesa, e empurrou a garrafa em direção ao chão.

- Eu estava bebendo isso – comentou o exorcista, com o olhar inexpressivo e uma expressão vazia para os cacos de vidro espalhados no piso, a voz soando meio enrolada por conta do álcool.

O demônio agarrou o seu queixo e levantou o rosto do moreno, forçando Constantine a olhar para si.

- Você está uma bagunça, John – disse Balthazar, em um tom áspero, encarando o outro com desprezo, quase asco.

- Obrigado – respondeu o ocultista, sarcástico e indiferente.

- Johnny boy – o demônio praticamente rosnou erguendo pelo queixo até tirá-lo da cadeira. – Você está se destruindo – a voz de Balthazar soava sussurrada aos seus ouvidos, mas furiosa e letal. – E por que tudo isso? Por causa de uma _mulher_, John?

Constantine mal podia acreditar naquilo. Era surreal pensar que Balthazar tivesse saído do seu caminho de maldades diárias apenas para jogar na sua cara que ele estava no fundo do poço. Aquele mestiço desgraçado queria o que, dar-lhe um sermão ou algo do tipo? A não ser que o seu ligeiro romance com a garota ruiva tivesse mesmo perturbado aquele bastardo.

- Está com _ciúmes_, Balthy? - John caçoou, olhando o divertido. Não sem alguma dificuldade, afinal, estava sendo erguido pelo queixo pela mão firme - ou garra - de um meio-demônio.

O moreno foi arremessado contra a parede com violência, gemendo de dor quando sentiu as costas baterem com força contra a superfície dura. Ele escorregou e foi parar no chão, caindo pesadamente. Pôs-se a massagear a testa, suspirando enquanto a sua cabeça parecia girar por causa do uísque e da pancada. Constantine praguejou baixo, erguendo um olhar confuso para o diabo que caminhava a passos lentos, mas decididos, em sua direção. Não sabia o que aquele mestiço queria consigo, porém, certamente não era boa coisa. Balthazar se ajoelhou na frente dele, segurando os fios escuros do cabelo de John e os puxando para cima, levantando a sua face sem nenhuma delicadeza. O outro não ofereceu muita resistência, sentindo o corpo mole e entorpecido pelas doses consecutivas de álcool, e a falta da bruxa.

- Eu não ligo para quem você _fode_. Pode brincar com quem você quiser, Johnny... O seu corpo é sempre meu quando eu resolvo toma-lo, e você sabe que _eu_ nunca brinco em serviço, não é? – retrucou o demônio, levando a mão até o meio das pernas do exorcista e começando a acaricia-lo, ainda por cima das roupas. John ficou intrigado, aquilo era uma bela mudança de perspectiva. – Tenho certeza que a sua ruivinha não era isso tudo... – Balthazar aproximou seu rosto do dele e sussurrou, rente aos lábios do moreno, enquanto intensificava o movimento com a mão. Constantine gemeu baixinho em protesto, mas ele não parou.

O fato de que o demônio sabia sobre a bruxa era um péssimo sinal. Desde quando aquele mestiço idiota andava _espionando _a sua vida? Como se já não bastasse o Gabriel, aquele arcanjo desgraçado, que fazia questão de monitorar todos os seus passos. Agora, além de um anjo, ele tinha um demônio feito um cão de guarda na sua cola, _que beleza_. Mais um, além de Lúcifer. John quase chegou a perguntar que_ merda _Balthazar tinha com as suas desilusões amorosas para se achar no direito de se intrometer, mas a respiração quente contra a sua boca era estranhamento tentadora. Talvez o uísque fosse o culpado, ou o exorcista apenas não estivesse pensando direito depois de todo aquele tempo na fossa. A despeito da raiva lancinante, ele também sentiu um desejo curioso pelo ser dos Infernos em sua frente. E até que enfim os lábios do mestiço capturaram os seus, exigentes, imperiosos, exigindo uma resposta à altura. As mãos do outro seguravam o seu rosto de uma forma possessiva, dominadora. John correspondeu como pode, ainda confuso, deixando a língua escorregar entre as bocas dos dois e se enroscar na língua quente e serpenteante de Balthazar. Para o demônio, a boca do exorcista tinha gosto de desespero e nicotina, misturados com o sabor característico e forte do uísque. Era um gosto bom.

- Não gosto de pensar que outra pessoa possa deixar você nesse estado tão... lamentável – Balthazar disse, entre sussurros, para logo depois morder os lábios dele com força, até tirar um fio de sangue. John arfou, gemendo dolorido e excitado. – Eu sou o único que pode acabar com você, Johnny. Apenas eu. Francamente! - falou o demônio, com uma ironia fina e cortante, o ar de deboche estampado nos olhos cor de fogo - o grande Constantine, o famoso exorcista, chafurdando em auto-piedade só por que levou um chute no rabo, e se afogando em uísque por causa de uma_ garota_ qualquer – o desprezo na voz dele era quase palpável. – Eu fico até _magoado_, John.

Dizendo isso, o mestiço abriu o fecho da calça social que o outro usava, enfiando a sua mão ali dentro e começando a tocar livremente o membro dele. Balthazar o apertou entre os dedos, fazendo John se remexer desconfortável no chão. Então começou a realizar movimentos ágeis de vai e vem, enquanto seus lábios se dirigiam até o ouvido do exorcista. Mordeu a orelha dele de leve, apenas roçando os dentes na pele sensível, fazendo Constantine sentir um arrepio involuntário percorrer o seu corpo.

- O que você está... ah, que está fazendo? - balbuciou o moreno, estranhando o comportamento do mestiço. Afinal, em um momento Balthazar estava arremessando-o contra a parde como se ele fosse um saco de arroz, e no minuto seguinte o outro o estava masturbando-o assim, de boa vontade.

- Não gosta disso, John? - o mestiço provocou, intensificando os movimentos. - Estou apenas _animando _você um pouquinho.

O exorcista ainda tencionou reclamar, mas logo estava movendo os seus quadris em direção à mão dele, no mesmo ritmo intenso, gemendo baixinho com aqueles toques. Contra a sua própria vontade, Constantine apertava os olhos e jogava a cabeça para trás, sentindo-a bater na parede fria, mordendo o lábio já ferido e sentindo o gosto de sangue ali. Não dava para negar que ele estava gostando e muito daquilo, até porque o seu membro, duro feito pedra entre os dedos do mestiço amaldiçoado, deixava bastante evidente o seu prazer. Jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do demônio e o puxou mais para si, trazendo-o para um beijo faminto, fazendo com que Balthazar quase se desequilibrasse. O mestiço apoiou-se no chão com a mão livre e o beijou como ele queria, com brutalidade, sugando a língua do moreno com a sua boca quente e ávida.

John sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer com a proximidade do clímax, contorcendo-se sob os toques do mestiço, que parecia se divertir em assistir ao exorcista perder o controle e gemer para si. Balthazar começou a masturbá-lo ainda mais rápido, enquanto seus dentes encontraram o pescoço branco do exorcista. O mestiço o mordeu, fazendo John soltar um gemido particularmente alto e dolorido. Chupou a pele até deixá-la marcada, enquanto John arfava e apertava as pálpebras, movendo-se contra os dedos dele até se derramar na mão do demônio.

Balthazar sorriu satisfeito, olhando todo presunçoso para o moreno. Limpou a sua mão suja pelo prazer do outro na calça do próprio exorcista, mordendo a bochecha dele antes de depositar um beijo suave no mesmo local. O demônio então o pegou no colo, erguendo com absurda facilidade um John Constantine muito surpreso. Que _diabos_ significava aquilo? O outro o segurava de um jeito quase carinhoso enquanto o carregava até o quarto, movendo-se bastante à vontade pelo apartamento do ocultista. Balthazar deixou John sentado sobre o colchão da sua cama e se inclinou para brincar com a língua sobre os lábios dele, porém, afastou-se antes que os lábios pudessem se encontrar. Vaidoso, o mestiço ajeitou o terno e foi até o diminuto espelho pendurado na parede, arrumando os fios bagunçados do seu cabelo.

- Vá tomar um banho, fazer essa barba e vestir uma roupa decente - Balthazar mandou, sem sequer voltar-se para Constantine. - Depois venha me encontrar no bar do Meia Noite. Vamos jogar uma partida de sinuca. Apostando _o seu rabo_, claro. E não se preocupe, eu não vou _chutá-lo_ quando eu ganhar. Tenho coisa melhor para fazer com ele.

E com isso o mestiço desapareceu, deixando John largado na beirada da sua cama, com a calça amassada e aberta. O moreno buscou os cigarros e o isqueiro no bolso da roupa, acendendo um e tragando devagar. Seu corpo relaxou com o gosto amargo da nicotina enquanto o exorcista corria os dedos pelos cabelos desalinhados e depois pela barba sem fazer. Quando terminou o cigarro, ele suspirou, ajeitou as vestes e se colocou de pé. Ainda estava meio tonto, mas rumou direto para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida. Ainda tinha que comer alguma coisa no caminho para o bar da Meia Noite, antes de se encontrar com Balthazar.

Até que não era uma má ideia, pensou o moreno, com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios.

* * *

**Notas:**

Um momento quase fofo entre o Balthy e o Johnny boy. Gracinha, não? A ruiva é uma personagem original minha que acabou ganhando algum destaque, acabei escrevendo mais sobre ela do que eu tinha planejado.

Anita, eu tinha prometido terminar a outra fic, mas essa aqui estava pedindo para ser escrita. Eu te falei que ia escrever uma coisa "bonitinha" usando o casal, não é? Ou, pelo menos, algo tão "fofo" quanto dá para fazer com esses dois. Balthazar sendo o canalha de sempre, mas dessa vez, "preocupado" com o John. Do jeito dele, é claro. Espero que você goste! Vou dedicar a você de novo, claro, já é que basicamente por sua culpa que eu escrevo com o tema. E a senhora me deve fics, trate de me entregá-las! *risos*

Um beijo grande, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu adorei escrever essa em particular.

Ms. Blackwood


End file.
